The present invention relates generally to improvements in growing and merchandising plants, and specifically to the provision of containers having therein a stabilized body of material with a body of foam disposed thereon and within the container to provide a decorative appearance, a growing plant being provided in the foam, or alternatively in a soil plug disposed in the foam, and to methods of making such potted plant assemblies.
Difficulty has been experienced before in the merchandising of containers with growing plants therein in that the soil for the plant has been inadequate or is in a loosely packed condition, and great care must be exercised in shipping and storing, as well as subsequent handling of such containers.
Such containers also have not been particularly attractive, and therefore difficulty has been encountered in merchandising such prior potted plant assemblies.